A Day at the Comic Store
by readergirl-290
Summary: Yeah, It's a lame title, but it's basically what would happen if Axel and Demyx go to our world and to my dad's comic book store with me there. No pairings. Warning: First Fic.


**Me: Hey! Welcome to my first fanfic ever! It's also my first attempt at writing humor…even slightly.**

**Sera: Oh boy…**

**Me: Shut up! Oh, if you want to see the profile of my muse, Sera, as well as her other personalities go to my profile. **

**Sera: It still doesn't solve the problem that you haven't written humor before…**

**Gale: She's right you know…**

**Gaea:nods:**

**Ember: This should be good…**

**Iciclia: Shouldn't you say the disclaimer?**

**Me: Oh yeah…I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic, the only thing I own are my muses and my imagination. Square Enix owns them. Also, I shall be in this fic, I will never use my real name in this or any of my future fics.**

Demyx sighed. As usual, he was bored in the living room of Castle Oblivion. The Castle seemed to be emptier than it normally was. _Where'd they all go?_ He thought when an explosion sounded from the next room. He jumped up and summoned his sitar as he ran to the doorway. Axel stood there, a potion of Vexen's in his hand with an empty test tube in the other. Demyx sighed and dismissed his weapon. "You bored too?" He asked.

Axel shrugged. "That, and I wanted to piss off Vexen again. Wanna go to a world I just found? It seems interesting."

Demyx stared at his red haired companion. "Why aren't you inviting Roxas? Where is that boy anyways?" Asked the Melodious Nocturne.

"He and the others went somewhere. I didn't want to go."

"Why didn't they take me?"

"One, you were sleeping, and two, you know what happened last time."

Demyx nodded and grinned knowingly. The last time everyone went together somewhere; Demyx went on a sugar high and drenched them all while managing to thoroughly embarrass Xemnas to no end. He was banned from going anywhere with the rest of Organization XIII unless there were special circumstances. "Let's go then, I can't get any more bored than I am already."

Axel nodded and pulled his hood over his spiky red hair. Demyx did the same with his blond mullet. Axel then opened a portal and the two Organization members stepped through.

They landed on a sidewalk underneath an awning that read 'Titan Comics.' It was an average-sized shop with all of the front windows painted to show various comic book characters. It was between a former Judo school and a Dollar General. Demyx then noticed the extreme dryness of the air. He cast a pleading look to Axel. The pyro shrugged and the opened the door to the pleasantly cool shop.

Rachel sighed. It was a typical Thursday at her dad's store. She noticed a piece of hair in front of her face and quickly tucked it behind her left ear. She was wearing a baggy shirt that her father's employees wore without a name on it and jeans. _At least I don't have to be outside in 101-degree weather…though he still won't let me read the comics that I want to…_ She thought. She shifted her weight on the stool she was sitting on behind the counter at the front of the store.

Suddenly, the door opened and two figures dressed in black cloaks with hoods entered. One of them sighed in relief. Rachel smiled brightly and called, "Hello!" Both of the figures turned to her. _Why are they wearing long sleeved black cloaks in June? And why do they seem familiar? _She thought as the figure that sighed asked, "Hey, can I get a drink of water?"

The slightly taller figure twitched slightly, but Rachel got off of her stool and filled up a large plastic cup with water from the fountain that her father had behind the counter. She gave it to the one that had asked her. He chugged the whole thing, causing his hood to pull back slightly. Rachel tried to see his face. He finished the water and handed back the cup. She dunked it into the trashcan. "May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes," the smaller figure replied. "I'd like a tour of your fine store."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I'll need to speak to my dad first…" She said absentmindedly and walked to a bald man with rounded glasses, an employee t-shirt with the name Derek on it, blue shorts, and brown sandals. "Dad? These guys want a tour, can I show them around?" Derek nodded. She then went back to the two figures and asked, "So, what are your names? I'm Rachel."

The smaller figure looked at the other one. The taller one shrugged. They both then took off their hoods. Rachel's eyes widened. "I'm Demyx," The blond-haired youth said. "And this is Axel."

The red head grinned. "Got it memorized?"

Rachel couldn't move for a total of 10 seconds. _Oh my god. It's Axel and Demyx in my dad's store…_ She thought before coming out of her fangirl trance. "Well then, follow me." She then stopped and mentally slapped her forehead. "Almost forgot…we are right now at the front of the store, where the cash register, kid's comics and little kid's toys are."

Demyx then asked, "Why are there toys here?"

Rachel smiled and replied, "My dad has owned the store since before I was born," She noticed a slight cringe in both Axel and Demyx at this point. "The toys were originally meant for my siblings and I to play with when we visited, but eventually, he started using the toys for the customers' kids."

Demyx nodded and Axel rolled his eyes. "Ok then…let's continue." Rachel then showed both of her favorite video game characters the rest of the store with surprising calm, considering that she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs in fangirl joy. She left them at the back of the store when she was finished.

When they came back, they had a pile of comics in both of their arms. Rachel then noticed a faint burning smell as they placed both of their piles of comics onto the counter. She looked up and saw an almost happy look in Axel's eyes. _He better not have burned any of the comics…_ She thought as she rang up the total for them. "That will be 39 dollars and 68 cents please." She said automatically before realizing that the only currency that she had ever seen in any of the Kingdom Hearts games was munny.

Demyx then took out a credit card and swiped it in the credit card machine next to the cash register. The card was valid and he signed the receipt that came out of the printer. She gave him his copy of the receipt and bagged the comics that they had chosen. "H-have a nice day." She stammered.

Axel and Demyx then walked out, a piece of paper fell out of the younger Nobody's pocket. She waited for a minute or two, then quickly got off of her stool and picked up the paper. It was the receipt that she had given to Demyx with his signature on it. She pocketed the receipt and sat at her stool again. _This is the best day I've ever had at work. Wait 'til Joey sees this when I get home…_

Axel and Demyx walked out of the portal that the red-haired Nobody had created. Roxas came into the room and asked, "What're in the bags?"

The older Nobodies looked at each other and replied at the same time, "Nothing." Demyx then teleported to his room and Axel walked off somewhere. Roxas shrugged and followed his friend.

Hours later, Demyx went to Axel's room and knocked on his door. "Where are my comics, Axel?" He yelled loudly. The door opened slightly, and the smell of burning paper came to him.

**Me: Finally! I'm done! **

**Sera: That sucked…**

**Me: NO IT DIDN'T:glares: Anyways, please review and all flames are used as target practice for both Ember and Sera.**

**Sera and Ember: Don't you forget it! **


End file.
